La couleur des limbes
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elle n'était qu'une Black. Les regards qu'on lui lançait le lui rappelaient sans cesse. Elle cherchait sa place. Elle cherchait sa famille. Elle cherchait sa voie. Et si pour une fois on l'aidait ? Et si on l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était ? Et si on lui donnait une chance ? Et si elle n'était pas qu'une Black, elle qui faisait tout pour ne pas leur ressembler ?
1. Prologue

_Cette fiction est dédiée à mon meilleur ami **Picotti**, pour son anniversaire, que je lui ai souhaité hier. Avec son accord, je vous fais partager cette fiction, que je n'ai pas encore totalement écrite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

.

Il faisait nuit et d'après la lune et la cloche d'une église moldue, il était trois heures du matin. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'elle traquait ces deux voleurs. Ils ne payaient pas de mine, l'un était un grand échalas avec un air un peu stupide sur le visage, l'autre un petit râblé qui devait diriger les opérations. Pourtant, à eux deux, ils avaient déjà réussi à cambrioler plusieurs maisons de sorciers et moldus confondus. Leurs cibles favorites restaient ces derniers, dont les gadgets de protection se trouvaient inutiles face aux sorts. Elle se demandait même si la perspective de leur faire peur n'excitait pas également les deux malfrats. C'était l'une de ses dernières missions, avant son diplôme. Dans quelques jours, elle aurait un équipier et serait titularisée au ministère de la magie.

Comme d'habitude, Maugrey avait décidé de la faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse enfin sa garde, s'exposant ainsi potentiellement au danger. Et qu'elle comprenne que sa résistance était essentielle dans le métier qu'elle allait exercer. Vigilance constante. Nymphadora Tonks ne risquait pas d'oublier ces deux mots qui avaient rythmé l'ensemble de son apprentissage en tant qu'auror. Il lui semblait les avoir entendu tous les jours.

Il lui arrivait encore parfois de se demander pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle, comme élève. Pourquoi pas un de ses camarades, sans doute plus doué qu'elle ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette fille qui s'obstinait à garder ses cheveux roses même en couverture, qui s'évertuait à faire tomber tout objet qu'elle frôlait tant sa maladresse était légendaire, qui détestait suivre les ordres et ne le faisait que parce qu'elle y était obligée à la baguette ?

Elle échafaudait souvent des théories pour répondre à ces questions. Malheureusement, c'était également souvent les jours où elle se sentait misérable. Ces jours où il l'avait houspillée tant de fois qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Ces jours où elle était fatiguée à l'excès et ne rêvait que de s'endormir dans un sommeil sans fin. Ces jours où chacun de ses os, chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses tendons, lui rappelait douloureusement son existence. Ces jours où elle n'espérait plus avoir son diplôme et redoutait le lendemain comme s'il était le dernier où elle se lèverait en tant qu'apprenti auror.

Ces jours-là, ou plutôt ces nuits-là, elle imaginait toutes sortes de réponses, dans ses rêves agités. Il s'agissait souvent d'une erreur, que le maître de la protection regrettait amèrement. Parfois, elle imaginait même qu'on la lui avait imposée, comme une sorte de punition pour un acte particulièrement hors de la procédure qu'il aurait commis. Parfois que c'était elle qu'on voulait punir de son impudence, de son culot, qu'on voulait décourager de devenir auror en l'associant au plus rustre d'entre eux. Mais de plus en plus, une autre idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Une autre idée qui lui glaçait le sang. Et si… et si on lui avait demandé de la surveiller ? Ou s'il avait décidé de lui-même, de la surveiller ? Que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait pris comme apprentie ?

Personne n'ignorait que sa mère était une Black. Personne sans doute n'ignorait non plus que sa famille était fâchée avec elle depuis des décennies, depuis que sa mère avait épousé son père, un né-moldu. Cependant, tout le monde savait que les couvertures étaient faciles à mettre en place. Et qu'ils avaient très bien pu garder de bonnes relations avec elle simplement pour ses dons de métamorphomagie. Parce que quand il s'agissait de se salir les mains, n'importe quel sang-mêlé faisait l'affaire. Cette idée la dégoûtait au plus profond d'elle-même.

La jeune femme savait parfaitement que tout bon auror aurait fait des recherches et examiné de près ses relations avec la famille Black en raison de leur condition de mangemorts avérés. Tout bon auror l'aurait mise sous surveillance, afin de vérifier qu'ils ne formaient pas une espionne à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand bien même on disait que la Guerre était finie. Certains ne le pensaient pas, comme ce jeune Harry Potter que certains écoutaient avec attention. Et quelle meilleure surveillance que celle d'Alastor Maugrey Fol'œil. Personne ne pouvait l'égaler dans le démasquage d'espions. Personne n'était à sa hauteur. Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi cette apprentie maladroite qu'elle était à ses débuts. Elle qui ne voulait ressembler en rien à sa famille, elle qui reniait tout lien de parenté avec eux et qui en avait été à jamais bannie se retrouvait à apprendre aux côtés du plus grand par leur fait. Difficile à croire mais sans doute la triste vérité.

Une baguette se pointa sur sa hanche. Elle avait baissé sa garde. Elle s'était allée à des pensées sordides en pleine mission. Elle avait oublié de faire attention à ses arrières. Et à présent, on la menaçait. Et on allait sans doute lui faire payer sa surveillance. Dans une petite ruelle, derrière les réserves vides d'un bar à l'angle de la Grand Rue, elle avait pensé pouvoir observer en toute tranquillité le duo opérer dans une maison moldue en face. Elle avait réalisé un bref sort de camouflage. Elle voulait pouvoir les prendre en flagrant délit, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Elle arrivait toujours trop tard. Cette fois-ci, elle les avait suivis pendant des heures avant d'attendre qu'ils fassent leur casse. Et à présent, elle allait rater sa mission à deux doigts de la fin. Rageant. Lentement, la jeune femme voulut se relever de la barrique derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée.

« Vigilance constante ! » souffla une voix énervée à son oreille. « Et rabaisse-toi, petite idiote, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer ! »

Non, vraiment. Il n'y avait que son instructeur pour lui faire ce genre de « plaisanterie ». Et il venait une fois de plus de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment sur ses gardes. Elle allait encore en entendre parler pendant des jours, et serait mortifiée à chaque mention de cet événement. Il fallait absolument qu'ils coincent ces deux voleurs, sinon, sa mission serait un échec complet, et elle pourrait peut-être même dire adieu à son diplôme. Une tape vigoureuse à l'arrière de la tête l'arracha à ses pensées. Maugrey avait toujours le chic pour faire ça quand il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'était sans doute sa façon de lui dire que ça n'était pas grave et qu'il fallait se concentrer.

Effectivement, ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avant d'être satisfaits. Pour une raison que les deux aurors – ou futur auror – ignoraient, leurs deux pistes avaient décidé de prendre l'air en marchant, leur butin sur l'épaule, sans doute enveloppé dans le sac que tenait le grand échalas, au lieu de transplaner. A moins qu'ils ne soient pas très à l'aise avec cette technique. Lentement, les deux représentants de l'ordre sortirent de leur ruelle, et attendirent que leurs cibles soient moins à l'écoute des bruits qui les entouraient pour s'avancer à leur tour dans la rue principale. Là, ils n'hésitèrent pas longtemps et n'eurent qu'à échanger quelques signes de tête et de main avant de prendre par surprise leurs deux truands et de les désarmer aussitôt. Ces deux-là étaient peut-être doués en vol mais assez peu en défense, semblait-il.

Une fois les deux malfrats hors d'état de nuire, Tonks alla, comme l'indiquait leur procédure, vider le sac dans le bureau d'un commissaire de police moldu avec lequel ils avaient l'habitude de travailler et qui était au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Elle lui emprunta un crayon dans un pot, fouina pour trouver une feuille, et y ajouta un mot expliquant brièvement la situation afin qu'il puisse rendre leurs biens à leur propriétaire et éviter les soupçons qu'auraient entraîné des objets pêle-mêle dans leur salon. Puis elle transplana de nouveau près de son maître. Ensemble, ils utilisèrent le transplanage d'escorte pour ramener les deux loustics au Ministère où ils seraient jugés sans doute le surlendemain, le temps qu'elle boucle son rapport.

La jeune femme était épuisée lorsqu'elle revint des cellules dans lesquelles elle les avait faits enfermer. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Enfin. Qu'elle retrouve son petit deux pièces qu'elle louait pour une bouchée de pain dans une rue miteuse du Londres sorcier.

Dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle était prise en formation, après ses études à Poudlard, elle avait cherché un appartement à louer. Elle ne voulait pas rester à vie chez ces parents et être comme ces sorciers de son âge qui ne passaient leur temps avec eux, comme s'ils avaient cinq ans. Elle avait dix-sept ans à l'époque mais elle s'estimait suffisamment indépendante pour se débrouiller seule comme elle l'avait fait durant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Et si elle ne partait pas dès à présent, elle ne partirait jamais. Sa mère était déjà bien trop inquiète de la voie que sa fille avait choisie.

Pourtant, quand la jeune femme aperçut Maugrey qui l'attendait à la sortie des ascenseurs, avant la sortie du ministère, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas encore là d'aller se coucher. Elle croisa les doigts d'une main dans son dos pour ne pas tomber sur une nouvelle mission ou un autre entraînement. Elle était exténuée et ne tenait pas à faire les frais d'autres remarques acerbes.

« Et les moldus qui ont été cambriolés cette nuit ? Comment comptes-tu leur faire oublier que des sorciers ont pratiqué la magie devant eux ? En croisant tes doigts dans ton dos, peut-être ? » aboya-t-il.

Bien sûr. Elle avait oublié une partie de la procédure. Le sort d'oubli pour protéger le secret de la magie. Et croyez-vous qu'il le lui aurait dit avant qu'ils ne partent ? Bien sûr que non, il avait attendu de voir qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle sans y avoir pensé une seule fois pour le lui dire. Elle soupira. Vraiment, ce soir n'était pas sa journée. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du ministère pour transplaner à l'extérieur. Elle supportait déjà mal ce genre de transports, si en plus elle devait traverser les sous-sols, jamais son estomac ne le supporterait.

« Demain soir. Je te veux en forme. Une réunion t'attend. Il me semble que tu es prête à y participer. » lui lança son instructeur.

Elle se retourna, interrogative, mais ne trouva que le vide. Il avait disparu. Sans explication. Encore une fois. Résignée, elle prit un bol de l'air frais de la nuit avant de transplaner encore une fois. Elle se souvenait heureusement assez bien de l'endroit. Ils l'avaient observé durant tant de temps qu'elle avait eu la capacité d'en mémoriser les moindres détails. A présent, il s'agissait d'entrer dans la maison et de jeter discrètement un sort d'oubli à chacun des membres de la famille.

Elle espéra alors qu'il n'y avait bien que les deux parents. Elle n'avait pas vu les enfants durant ses heures de planque et avait cru surprendre une conversation disant qu'ils étaient à la campagne chez leur grand-mère. Cela ferait deux sorts de moins à lancer. Et deux occasions de moins de se faire remarquer par sa maladresse. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Rapidement, elle entra dans la demeure et opta pour l'étage. Les chambres se trouvaient toujours à l'étage, dans les maisons, n'est-ce pas ? Elle y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et sans un bruit, lança le sort aux deux moldus qui étaient heureusement parvenus à se rendormir. Fière de sa discrétion, elle descendit plus rapidement l'escalier. Jusqu'à se prendre dans le portemanteau et le faire vaciller. Coinçant à toute vitesse sa baguette derrière son oreille, elle le rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put avant de le remettre en place. Et de sortir de la maison en verrouillant la porte.

Mission accomplie. Bon, peut-être pas avec brio ni panache mais au moins, elle avait terminé. C'était déjà pas mal. Et dire qu'elle devait avoir son diplôme dans quelques jours – on ne lui avait pas encore communiqué la date – et qu'elle jouait encore à l'auror et au voleur quand elle avait rêvé de poursuivre des mages noirs et de purifier enfin son sang, à sa façon. En le lavant de toutes les horreurs de sa famille.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'effondra sur son lit. Le sommeil eut raison d'elle avant même qu'elle n'essaie de connaître la raison pour laquelle Maugrey voulait la convoquer pour une réunion. Tant pis. Elle verrait plus tard. Le lendemain. Ça ne pouvait être si important que ça de toute façon…


	2. Intronisation

_Ràr aux guests:_**  
**

_Un grand merci à toi Suna d'avoir lu mon chapitre et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de le commenter ! J'aime aussi beaucoup Tonks et ça faisait un moment que Pic m'avait soumis cette idée d'écrire sur elle, alors j'ai fini par me lancer... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, elle devrait paraître un samedi sur deux (oui on est vendredi mais je ne suis pas là ce week-end et je tenais quand même à publier !)._

_Merci aussi à ceux qui commentent avec un compte FF et auxquels j'ai déjà adressé un petit mot ! Les lecteurs et surtout les commentateurs sont très motivants. :)_

_Chapter now !_

_._

**Chapitre 2 : Intronisation**

Tonks se souviendrait toujours de cette mission avec les deux voleurs. Une des dernières en tant qu'apprentie, pensait-elle à l'époque. La dernière, en réalité. La réunion du lendemain était le test final pour son diplôme. Alastor Maugrey n'avait pas jugé bon de la prévenir, sachant qu'elle paniquerait si elle l'apprenait trop tôt.

C'était vrai que quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la salle et de voir le jury qui allait examiner ses performances durant la nuit, c'était nettement mieux. Et dire qu'elle avait failli le rater en plus, tout ça à cause d'une filature et d'un tapinois un poil raté. Un poil de gnome, bien entendu. Heureusement, le déguisement et la dissimulation l'avaient sauvée. Elle avait fini par recevoir tout de même les honneurs du jury et par se voir décerner le titre d'auror. Ce jour-là, elle avait été fière. Vraiment fière d'elle. Pour une fois.

Depuis, elle n'avait cessé de traquer les mages noirs et mangemorts restants. Elle avait passé son année à examiner des preuves, des coupures de journaux relatant leurs « prouesses » de l'époque noire, des maisons dans lesquelles ils auraient pu habiter. Elle avait passé son année à chercher des témoins, des semblants de pistes, pour ne finalement en enfermer qu'une poignée. Les plus hauts étaient protégés. Ils avaient des appuis si haut placés qu'une simple auror à peine diplômée comme elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Souvent, elle avait revu son maître d'apprentissage, durant cette année. Hors de son entraînement, elle avait fini par l'apprécier de plus en plus, et était devenue en quelque sorte sa protégée. Elle avait finalement appris que ça n'était pas pour son sang qu'il l'avait choisie mais pour la détermination qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux. La niaque, comme il appelait ça. Et cette fragilité que malgré la folie qu'on lui diagnostiquait facilement, il avait su reconnaître et repérer. Cette peur de sans cesse mal faire qui lui avait donné envie de lui laisser une chance.

Plusieurs fois, elle s'était ouverte à lui, à propos de son emploi, de ses traques. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait demandé conseil. Il avait beau s'être mis à la retraite, il restait l'un des meilleurs. Sinon le meilleur. Et son aide lui était toujours précieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de lui parler de sa frustration. De ce sentiment de défaite qui l'envahissait quand elle perdait une piste, quand les preuves ne la menaient pas là où elle aurait voulu aller, quand elle se retrouvait dans une impasse. Et pire encore, quand elle voyait que des ordures étaient encore en liberté grâce à leurs appuis.

Elle déversait sa colère, contre ceux qu'on disait intouchables, contre ceux qui osaient dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était pas de retour alors qu'elle-même en était persuadée. Elle sentait bien la recrudescence de la hargne chez les mangemorts qu'elle côtoyait. Ce sentiment de victoire – ou de défi, elle ne savait trop – qui petit à petit les habitait. Et à présent, elle croyait aussi le jeune Harry Potter. Elle croyait en ce qu'il disait car une histoire pareille ne pouvait avoir été inventée. Et ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers était terrifiant.

Ce soir-là, elle était encore chez lui. Elle n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Son appartement ne lui manquait pas tant que ça et elle le trouvait de plus en plus vide. Elle avait bien essayé de trouver un gentil sorcier avec lequel fonder une petite famille, comme sa famille l'aurait voulu, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Bon, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts. Les gentils sorciers, ça n'était pas des gens très palpitants. Et ils ne s'intéressaient sûrement pas à une jeune femme aussi extravagante qu'elle. Sans compter qu'il fallait supporter sa métamorphomagie. Certains s'étaient presque enfuis en courant, tant ce don leur était apparu étrange. Il fallait dire aussi qu'en se levant le matin, elle contrôlait difficilement ses métamorphoses et son visage changeait parfois plusieurs fois de forme avant qu'elle ne réussisse à caler ses traits sur celle qu'elle était. Celle qu'elle se considérait être. Celle telle que les hommes qui côtoyaient parfois son lit la connaissaient.

Elle préférait donc passer certaines de ses soirées chez Alastor Maugrey. Au moins, celles-ci ne manquaient pas de piment. Sa maison ne faisait plus peur à la jeune femme depuis longtemps et elle avait appris à éviter les différents pièges dans le jardin pour enfin accéder à la porte d'entrée et annoncer sa visite. Elle aurait pu transplaner directement sur le pas de la porte, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'Alastor n'ait pas également jeté un sort anti-transplanage. De plus, cela lui faisait une occasion à chaque fois de renouveler son entraînement. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

L'horloge du salon sonnait à peine neuf heures quand l'auror se leva. Etonnée, elle suivit du regard sa démarche boitillante jusqu'à la cheminée. Là, elle le vit jeter de la poudre dans l'âtre avant de se mettre à parler.

« Molly. C'est Alastor. Il est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien ? Nous arrivons alors. » dit-il rapidement avant de couper la communication.

La jeune femme ne connaissait qu'une seule personne répondant au prénom de Molly. Molly Weasley, la femme d'Arthur Weasley. Un cousin à elle ne savait quel degré. Lui-même écarté de la famille Black à cause de son père, si la jeune femme se souvenait bien. La question était de savoir où allaient-ils et pour quelle raison, surtout.

« Il est l'heure. Allons-y. Du nerf, allez. » la pressa Maugrey.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

« Vigilance constante. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié la leçon. Nous allons dans une maison que tu devrais reconnaître, je crois que tu as dû y mettre les pieds une fois quand tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Mais les souvenirs te reviendront rapidement, tu vas voir. Et la bonne question était avec qui. » lâcha-t-il en réponse.

Il lui prit rapidement la main et elle sentit aussitôt le transplanage opérer. Elle serra vigoureusement la main qui la tenait pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de l'espace. Sans doute comme à tous les étudiants passant leur diplôme de transplanage, on lui avait raconté des histoires affreuses à propos de personnes perdant un de leurs membres, se retrouvant dans un autre lieu, parfois à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où ils voulaient aller, et pas toujours dans les meilleures situations. Elle se souvenait en particulier d'une histoire qu'on racontait à propos d'un groupe de trois sorciers qui avait voulu aller de Paris à San Francisco, et s'était bel et bien retrouvé là-bas. Deux millénaires plus tôt. Face à des tigres à dents de sabre et autres prédateurs. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, toujours si cette histoire était vraie, on avait mis un certain temps à les retrouver. La jeune femme gardait donc toujours une appréhension en transplanage d'escorte. Même si elle faisait parfaitement confiance à Alastor Maugrey.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur un petit perron et déséquilibrée par l'arrivée, elle faillit en tomber avant que son ancien instructeur ne la rattrape. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée comme s'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas fermée, et avança dans le noir. A sa suite, Tonks en fit de même et se décala légèrement vers la gauche pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Un vacarme retentissant creva le silence de la pièce. Des formes se précipitèrent d'une autre salle, baguettes à la main, et allumèrent la lumière.

« Ça va, ça va, ça n'est qu'elle. Elle a fait tomber le porte-parapluie… Maladroite… » maugréa Maugrey.

La jeune femme, écarlate, se pencha pour ramasser le… la… jambe de troll. Une jambe de troll. Elle connaissait cette maison en effet. Elle releva le regard sur sa gauche, vers l'escalier. Elle y retrouva une tapisserie familière. La très noble et très ancienne famille des Black. Sans compter que derrière le rideau en face d'elle, que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de tirer sitôt que les cris aient commencé, elle savait ce qu'elle entendait crier. Le tableau de Walburga Black.

Elle était Square Grimmaud. Dans la maison de la famille de sa mère. Elle ne se souvenait y être allée qu'une fois, quand elle avait six ou sept ans, sa mère avait voulu faire une tentative de réconciliation et présenter enfin sa fille, lui semblait-il. Tonks n'avait vu que le pas de cette entrée avant qu'elles ne soient jetées dehors. La question était de savoir pourquoi étaient-ils là. peut-être Arthur et Molly qui étaient les deux formes sorties de la cuisine pourraient-ils la renseigner.

« Venez, venez donc Nymphadora. » la pressa Molly, prenant d'autorité son bras pour la conduire dans ce qui devait être la cuisine ou la salle à manger, vus les effluves qui s'en échappaient. Une odeur alléchante d'un repas qui se terminait.

« Tonks. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tonks. Et me tutoyer, je me sens horriblement vieille là. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

« Très bien alors. Viens par ici, T…Tonks » sourit la mère de famille.

Elle la fit alors entrer juste après elle, se mettant à sa gauche tandis que Maugrey se tenait derrière elle, à sa droite. Ce qu'elle vit dans cette pièce la stupéfia. Et ça n'était pas la décoration, de cuisine au passage, elle avait eu le nez fin, qui l'étonnait. Non, c'était les personnes présentes. Car il n'y avait pas qu'Arthur et Molly. Il y avait toute une ribambelle de personnes qu'elle connaissait. illustres, pour certaines.

Tout d'abord, un de ceux qu'elle avait remarqués dès le début, pour sa physionomie particulière, c'était bien sûr le Directeur Dumbledore qui la salua d'un sourire quand elle attarda son regard sur lui. C'était étrange de le voir ailleurs qu'au château. elle vit ensuite Kingsley Shaklebot, un auror de son département, et puis le professeur Rogue dont elle pensait qu'il était passé du côté des mangemorts, Mondingus Fletcher, un petit escroc dont elle avait maintes et maintes fois entendu parler, quelques autres personnes du Ministère qu'elle avait croisées dans les couloirs, le professeur McGonagall qui lui souriait également. Enfin, elle vit une ombre se décaler. Deux en réalité. Parmi elles, la première la stupéfia car c'était son cousin Sirius. Sirius Black. L'homme qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban et dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à croire la culpabilité. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule, puisqu'il était ici.

La dernière personne lui était inconnue. C'était d'ailleurs la seule de la pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle détailla le regard marron tirant sur l'ambre, les cheveux bruns parsemés de quelques fils gris, le pull vert usé jusqu'à la corde et un peu grand, la silhouette fine, presque malingre. Le sourire cassé. Il était assis sur un tabouret au fond de la pièce, et Sirius s'était décalé pour qu'elle puisse l'apercevoir. Elle eut un coup au cœur. Cet homme était beau. Il était brisé, sans doute tout autant que son sourire, elle le sentait. Mais il l'attirait comme un aimant. Son regard s'était plongé dans le sien et depuis, elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle frissonna sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

La main lourde de Maurey sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité alors que celui-ci prenait la parole :

« Je crois que vous connaissez à peu près tous la jeune Tonks. A part Remus », fit-il en désignant du regard l'homme qu'elle venait d'observer.

Ce prénom ne lui disait pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà un début. Un bon début. Elle connaissait déjà une partie de son nom. Et lui le sien.

« Elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais je ne doute pas qu'elle adhérera. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait ça. Elle est prête. Et elle sera une bonne recrue. » continua-t-il.

« Bienvenue, Tonks. Je me souviens que vous préfériez déjà cette appellation quand vous étiez élève à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas si longtemps. », dit chaleureusement le professeur Mc Gonagall près d'elle.

« Je crois que nous vous devons des explications, chère Nymphadora. » annonça le professeur Dumbledore, s'avançant vers elle, contournant la table centrale pour se placer à sa gauche, remplaçant Molly Weasley.

« Voici l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette organisation est secrète et avant toute chose, j'aimerais que vous nous promettiez de n'en parler à personne, quoi que vous appreniez ici. Je ne doute pas que vous le ferez, cependant. » dit-il en plongeant son regard d'azur dans le sien.

Elle hocha la tête, tentant déjà d'assimiler les informations qui lui étaient données.

« Nous existions déjà du temps de la Première Guerre. Sous une forme quelque peu différente certes, certains d'entre nous sont morts, d'autres nous ont rejoint ou nous ont encore accordé leur confiance. » fit-il en désignant notamment Sirius et Remus. « Si Alastor vous a amenée, c'est qu'il ne doutait pas de vos convictions et j'ai tendance à lui faire confiance. Il a sans aucun doute fait le bon choix. Notre organisation a pour but de se défendre contre les forces du mal. Et en particulier d'œuvrer contre le retour de Voldemort, dont nous sommes persuadés de la persistance. »

Tonks retint son souffle et soupira dans la même bouffée d'air. Elle connaissait la réputation du directeur de l'école. On disait qu'il était la seule personne que craignait le Mage Noir durant son existence. Et il était sans doute un des seuls à pouvoir se permettre l'emploi de son nom sans crainte. Même aujourd'hui, alors que beaucoup ne croyaient pas à son retour probable, on n'osait prononcer encore le nom qu'il s'était donné. D'autre part, la mission de cette organisation à laquelle Maugrey semblait vouloir la présenter lui plaisait. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à partager ce point de vue et devinait aisément que c'était ses discussions avec lui qui lui avaient donné cette idée. Sans la solitude qui lui collait à la peau, elle ne serait peut-être pas ici. Sur le point d'accepter d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Car si on le lui demandait, elle accepterait bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Elle était plutôt du genre impulsif et ces quelques informations lui suffisaient. Elle connaissait et faisait confiance à suffisamment de personnes dans cette pièce pour croire à cette histoire. Sans compter les deux yeux ambrés qui la fixaient avidement et dont elle ne saurait se défaire.

« Nymphadora, voulez-vous contribuer à cette organisation ? » demanda doucement le directeur, la tirant de ses réflexions. « Nous savons que nous vous demandons une grande responsabilité, et que cette décision vous met dans une situation embarrassante vis-à-vis du ministère de la Magie, mais celui-ci ne prend pas suffisamment cette menace au sérieux et nous sommes simplement là pour faire tout notre possible la concernant… Je ne sais pas si vous avez des questions… »

« J'accepte. » la coupa-t-elle. « J'accepte. »

« Vous aviez effectivement bien fait de la ramener, cher Maugrey, elle était prête à être parmi nous ! » s'exclama un des aurors.

« Bien sûr qu'elle était prête. Elle était faite pour ça. » se contenta de répondre l'interpellé.

La phrase, que Tonks avait saisie au vol avant de se faire happer par Molly pour prendre un peu de biéraubeurre, fit extrêmement plaisir à la jeune femme, rosissant ses joues.

« C'est drôle, je ne t'avais jamais vue rougir. » s'amusa Sirius, s'approchant d'elle.

Elle lui tira, puérilement, la langue.

« Ça par contre, ça te ressemble plus. Remus, je te présente ma cousine, Nymphadora. Qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Tonks. Elle aussi est rayée dans l'arbre généalogique que ma famille a fait dans l'escalier. Père né-moldu, ça ne pardonne pas. »

« Moins qu'une trahison, cousin, moins qu'une trahison. Gryffondor quand même, ta mère a dû en être toute retournée ! » répliqua la jeune femme, retrouvant son aplomb. « Et vous êtes… Remus, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, faisant semblant de mal se souvenir de son nom.

« C'est ça. Remus Lupin. Sirius est un ami. »

« Son meilleur ami ! » s'indigna celui-ci.

« Mon meilleur ami. » rectifia en souriant Remus.

A cet instant, Tonks se fit deux réflexions. Premièrement, ce sourire était le plus beau sourire d'homme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, bien plus beau que tous ceux qu'on lui avait offerts jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Deuxièmement, elle était devenue bien niaise, tout d'un coup. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais curieusement, elle s'en fichait. Cette soirée s'annonçait excellente, et elle comptait bien en profiter.


	3. Première mission

_Déjà le troisième chapitre d'une longue histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Première mission **

.

On venait de la convoquer au Square Grimmaud en toute urgence. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle en était partie, depuis son intronisation. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu de mission et n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de la façon dont cela se passait. Elle avait essayé durant sa soirée de tirer un peu les vers du nez à Sirius mais il lui avait avoué ne pas avoir le droit de sortir de la demeure, à cause des avis de recherche contre lui. Trop dangereux, avait-il grimacé amèrement.

La voilà donc sur le perron, hésitant à frapper, à sonner, à entrer directement. Se demandant si elle avait bien fait de venir. Si elle avait mis les bons vêtements. Si elle était sûre de vouloir faire cette mission dont elle ne savait rien. Elle secoua la tête et des mèches violettes s'échappèrent de sa queue de cheval lâche. Elle n'avait pas à se poser la question. Elle avait voulu entrer dans l'Ordre. Il était temps d'y faire son baptême. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle allait frapper, sur Maugrey :

« Je me disais bien que je sentais une présence… Il ne me trompe jamais. » maugréa-t-il en désignant son œil bleu électrique du doigt.

Tonks ne s'était jamais risquée lui demander d'où il lui venait. Et il ne le lui avait jamais dit. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, après tout. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir avoir les détails de l'énucléation du précédent. Au risque de vomir ses tripes sur son tapis, ce qui n'était jamais très élégant ni poli. Elle entra à sa suite et trouva la cuisine dans une fièvre telle celle qu'elle avait observée le jour de son arrivée. Elle ne pensait pas que la mission serait collective, et encore moins que sa préparation serait aussi agitée. Etait-ce toujours comme ça ?

« Ah, Tonks ma chérie, tu es arrivée ! Nous avons besoin de toi, il faut que nous allions chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. » lui expliqua rapidement Molly Weasley tout en la prenant par le bras pour la conduire fermement auprès des autres qui discutaient.

« Moi je dis qu'un bon sort, ça devrait suffire largement à endormir leur attention ! » affirma un auror.

« Non, pas de sort, autant utiliser quelque chose de plus… de moins… enfin de moins magique. Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient trop contaminés par la magie, on risquerait de perdre l'effet protecteur de cet endroit pour Harry. » contra Remus.

« Bien dit ! » approuva Sirius. « Il faut trouver un truc intelligent pour les éloigner ! Et surtout se dépêcher, Harry est entre leurs mains, il vient d'affronter un détraqueur, son cousin aussi, ils ont besoin de notre aide, pas de nos tergiversations, il faut aller chercher mon filleul ! »

« Tu joues les mères poules maintenant, Black ? » ricana Severus Rogue.

« Oh la ferme hein, Snivellus. C'est mon filleul, accessoirement sans doute notre salut à tous, et il est en danger. Il n'est pas question de le laisser plus longtemps chez ses moldus d'oncle et tante ! »

« Un jeu concours. » lança subitement Tonks, se surprenant elle-même.

« Un jeu quoi ? » demanda Shacklebolt.

« Un jeu concours, c'est… c'est un système moldu en fait, ils y croient énormément… » bafouilla soudain la jeune femme, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention. « Ils participent à des tirages au sort, à des loteries, à des jeux, dans l'espoir de gagner le cadeau à la clé, ce qui n'arrive qu'à une personne sur les centaines de joueurs, évidemment. On… enfin on pourrait leur faire croire qu'ils ont gagné une semaine de vacances, par exemple, à utiliser tout de suite sous peine de la voir rendue caduque… non ? »

« C'est une excellente idée. Cela les éloignera le temps nécessaire et avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'Harry a disparu, nous aurons du temps devant nous. » la rassura le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Et… comment on s'y prend, pour ce… jeu ? » demanda Arthur Weasley, intrigué.

« Oh c'est facile, il suffit de leur envoyer une enveloppe avec un petit mot expliquant ce qu'ils ont gagné et le fait que cela soit par un concours… » expliqua-t-elle, un peu plus à l'aise.

« Tu vas t'en occuper. Et tout de suite. Il faut sortir Harry de là. » décida Sirius, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ne va-t-on pas trop vite ? Ne faut-il pas décider d'abord comment nous allons procéder pour l'amener ici ? » intervint Dawlish.

« Pas le temps. A moins que vous ne vouliez attendre qu'il subisse vraiment le baiser du détraqueur ! Tonks, tu me fais cette enveloppe, tout de suite ! » réaffirma Sirius.

« Il a raison. » intervint Remus. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'énormément de préparation, après tout… »

« Une escorte sur balai suffira, je pense. Et si Hagrid voulait bien nous accompagner avec sa moto… Severus, avez-vous toujours une réserve de polynectar ? » demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

« Toujours, oui, monsieur le Directeur. Elle est prête à l'emploi. »

« Bien. Alors voici ce que nous allons faire… »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, mettant au point les détails plus mineurs, notamment de qui se composerait l'escorte. Quand la jeune femme fut choisie pour en faire partie, du fait de ses capacités d'auror et de sa maîtrise du vol, elle en fut touchée. Elle prenait part à sa première mission, et celle-ci lui plaisait. Elle serait simple, mais c'était aussi bien pour un début. Et puis elle était tout de même importante, d'autant qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer le jeune Harry Potter.

Rendez-vous fut donné quelques jours plus tard, le 2 août, le temps que l'on trouve les accessoires nécessaires à l'accomplissement de la stratégie et que le carton d'invitation dans un hôtel loin de Privet Drive soit envoyé. Chacun de ceux qui possédaient un balai qui leur était propre avait été chargés de l'apporter, les autres furent dotés de balais trouvés çà et là, notamment dans la réserve Weasley. Certains d'entre eux venaient d'ailleurs accompagner l'escorte, ils étaient indispensables au plan. Le jeune Ron faisait par exemple équipe avec Tonks, et elle l'emmena sur son balai.

Ils arrivèrent vite sur place, et constatèrent avec soulagement que la voiture des Dursley n'était plus là. Leur stratégie avait marché. La maison était normalement vide de toute vie, exceptée celle d'Harry. Jamais son oncle et sa tante ne l'auraient emmené, le détestant trop pour supporter l'idée de lui offrir des vacances, surtout quand il était indiqué qu'elles étaient pour trois personnes. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient tiré parti de cette intuition, priant pour ne pas se tromper. Ils entrèrent après avoir débloqué le verrou de la porte et s'entassèrent dans l'entrée. Le tout était de savoir où était la chambre d'Harry, sans doute à l'étage.

« Aïe, faîtes attention, quelqu'un m'a marché sur le pied ! » gémit une voix, chuchotant.

« Chut, taisez-vous, sinon vous allez nous faire repérer. Il n'est pas question d'effrayer le jeune Potter. » gromela Maugrey.

« C'est quand même bien plus propre que chez mes parents ! » s'exclama un peu trop fort la jeune femme en passant un doigt sur un petit meuble de l'entrée, que la poussière semblait avoir déserté.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement à l'étage. Son ancien mentor se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes tout en la fusillant du regard. Oups, boulette, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de prier Merlin avant de voir Harry descendre les escaliers, sa baguette brandie en défense. Quand il vit l'attroupement dans le hall d'entrée, le jeune homme resta bouchée bée. Ainsi, c'était donc à ça que ressemblait l'Ordre. Et donc à ça que ressemblait le sauveur du monde sorcier, pensa Tonks en écho. Un gamin maigrelet, de quinze ans à peine, les lunettes cassées, les cheveux ébouriffés, une chemise à carreaux beaucoup trop grande sortant d'un pantalon maintenu par une ficelle à sa taille ? Comme quoi, la robe ne faisait vraiment pas le sorcier. La jeune femme était bien placée pour le savoir, d'ailleurs, avec ses apparences multiples.

« Euh... Harry, nous n'avons que peu de temps, nous sommes venus te chercher pour t'escorter jusqu'au Square Grimmaud. Veux-tu bien descendre ta valise ? » demanda alors doucement Remus.

« Je vais aller l'aider ! » ajouta Tonks tout en se faufilant dans l'escalier. « Viens Harry, ta chambre est par là ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient, désignant une porte en face d'eux.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas totalement fini… je ne pensais pas partir tout de suite… » s'excusa-t-il tout en allant chercher une chemise bouchonnée et un livre sur son bureau pour les fourrer précipitamment dans sa valise.

« Oh, mais ça n'est rien ça, on va arranger ça. » répondit-elle avant de sortir sa baguette.

D'un sort, elle fit entrer toutes les affaires dont le jeune garçon avait l'air d'avoir besoin dans sa valise avant de la refermer, toujours sans la toucher. Elle rangea aussi sa baguette avant de se tourner, souriante, vers lui.

« C'est mieux comme ça, non ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est mieux… Tes cheveux, ils ont changé de couleur là non ? » demanda, perturbé, le jeune garçon.

Tonks se dirigea vers le miroir de la chambre, près du bureau, et observa sa chevelure. Non, elle était bien violette, mais peut-être avait-elle changé de couleur l'espace d'un instant. Elle s'examina plus attentivement.

« Mmm, le rose me va mieux, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant, sa couleur ayant viré instantanément à la couleur susmentionnée.

Son regard tomba sur Remus Lupin, sans doute venu les prévenir de se dépêcher. Pourtant, ils avaient fait vite, elle n'avait presque pas mis de temps à faire son sort, et tout était rentré correctement, sans que rien ne soit cassé !

« Bien sûr qu'il te va bien, mais arrête donc de minauder, _Nymphadora_. Tu vas effrayer le jeune Harry. » se moqua-t-il. « Elle est métamorphomage, elle peut changer d'apparence comme elle le veut. » ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication pour le jeune homme.

Elle était sûre qu'il avait fait exprès d'utiliser son prénom, juste pour l'énerver. Il savait très bien qu'elle le détestait. S'il n'avait pas une aussi jolie moue quand il souriait, elle lui aurait bien fait ravaler sa moquerie. Elle se contenta de rougir en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« On y va ? Je crois qu'ils nous attendent, c'est bien pour ça que tu es monté, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça. Il prit la valise d'une main tandis que Tonks attrapait joyeusement la cage qui trônait au milieu du bureau.

« Hedwige n'est pas encore rentrée, j'espère qu'elle trouvera le chemin… » s'inquiéta le propriétaire de toutes ces affaires.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle trouvera. Elle te retrouvera toujours. » le rassura Remus.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et le spectacle qui les attendait était des plus étonnants. La jeune femme avait beau s'y attendre, elle eut tout de même un choc. Il y avait là un certain nombre de Harry Potter en devenir ou déjà complètement transformés, certains torse nu en train de chercher une robe de bonne taille, d'autres fouillant dans un sac de lunettes, certains ajustant leurs cheveux pour essayer de rendre l'effet ébouriffé, leurs accompagnateurs attendant juste à côté, observant le drôle de manège qui se tenait là.

Une pensée idiote traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme qui la réprima aussitôt, essayant du même temps de masquer son brusque rougissement. Non, on ne pense pas qu'on aurait bien aimé que Remus Lupin aussi se transforme en Harry Potter pour le voir changer de robe. Non, ça n'était pas correct. Et elle ferait mieux de se morigéner plus si elle ne voulait pas que toute cette histoire se termine très mal.

Ils se préparèrent enfin au départ, appelant chacun des faux Harry par son véritable prénom pour réussir à les reconnaître. Tonks attrapa au passage le jeune Ron Weasley, un peu perturbé par sa nouvelle apparence, et le tira par le col pour le faire monter sur son balai. Enfin ils s'envolèrent tous ensemble, partant par des chemins différents mais proches pour rejoindre le Square Grimmaud. Le véritable Harry était parti avec Hagrid dans le side-car.

La jeune femme savait qu'il devait être en train de ronger son frein, refusant sans doute de faire prendre un tel risque à tous ceux qui étaient venus l'aider. Il n'était encore qu'un garçon après tout. Il était normal qu'il ait de telles pensées. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point sa présence était importante pour eux tous. Tonks savait très bien que s'ils avaient élaboré ce subterfuge, c'était parce qu'ils risquaient de se faire attaquer par des mangemorts. Et que son rôle serait alors de protéger l'adolescent qui s'accrochait à sa taille. Au péril de sa vie, s'il le fallait. Il était plus jeune qu'elle et Arthur et Molly ne lui pardonneraient jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Cette dernière n'était déjà pas très favorable à sa participation. Tonks ne tenait pas à savoir d'où venait les sorts terriblement efficaces que la jeune Ginny était capable de lancer quand elle s'énervait.

Elle mena donc son balai d'une main sûre, l'esprit aux aguets, les yeux scrutant le ciel. Il faisait sombre et le temps n'était pas avec eux. La brume l'empêchait de voir correctement à plus de quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine devant elle. Sacrée purée de pois. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas choisi le meilleur jour. Elle mit donc tous ses sens à l'épreuve, se concentrant sur sa mission de surveillance plus que sur son vol. Elle n'avait jamais été mauvaise en Quidditch et elle savait que le jeune garçon derrière elle saurait rattraper le coup si elle avait un instant d'inattention.

« Attention ! » lui cria-t-il d'ailleurs.

Elle faillit sursauter avant de faire un grand mouvement d'écart avec le balai, le laissant s'accrocher plus fortement à elle.

« Fichue bestiole ! On a failli se la payer. Tu éviteras de dire ça à ta mère, hein ? » commenta-t-elle en souriant, gênée.

Surveiller l'arrivée possible de mages noirs et manquer de se prendre un pigeon en pleine figure, ça n'était quand même pas très glorieux. Quelle idée aussi, de voler à cette heure. Il ne pouvait pas se coucher comme tout le monde ? Le reste de leur trajet se passa sans autre incident et ils arrivèrent à destination au milieu des autres. D'après ce qu'elle entendait et constatait, aucun d'eux n'avait eu de problème. Ils avaient surestimé le danger en s'organisant aussi bien. Mieux valait cette situation que l'inverse, clama Arthur Weasley.

Une tournée de bièraubeurres fut décidée pour fêter le retour au bercail de chacun. Une mission sans anicroche, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça, supposa la jeune femme. Pour une fois que personne n'était blessé.

« Tonks ? »

« Oh… Harry… je… comment… comment vas-tu ? Ça fait… »

« Bizarre de me parler vraiment ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Un peu, oui. » admit-elle. « Désolée… »

« C'est rien, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive tu sais. J'ai cru que Madame Weasley allait m'étouffer la première fois qu'elle a su qui j'étais. » répondit-il avec un petit rire gêné.

« Oui, j'imagine. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te sauter dessus et te demander un autographe. » dit-elle, avec un sourire complice. « Tu vas bien alors ? Le voyage avec Hagrid n'était pas trop… secouant ? »

« Si, un petit peu… Il conduisait de façon… étrange. Mais ça fait du bien d'être ici. Et de voir ce qui se passe. »

« On bosse, paraît-il. Quand on ne fait pas réunion de beuverie. » rit la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi, tu es la cousine de Sirius non ? Tu pourrais… tu pourrais me parler de lui, comment… comment était-il, avant ? »

« Oh… Eh bien… il était libre. Il était joyeux, rebelle, impertinent. Il avait toujours le regard qui pétillait. Il avait quitté cette maison parce qu'il la détestait, pour vivre chez ton père. Je crois que ça lui fait tout drôle d'y revenir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie tellement. » rit-elle doucement.

« Tu crois qu'il est heureux ? »

« Bonne question… » murmura la jeune métamorphomage en tournant son regard vers le concerné. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache encore l'être. »

Pourtant, elle le voyait discuter avec Remus Lupin avec animation, et éclater de rire en le bousculant un peu. Etait-ce un masque ou était-il vraiment heureux ? La jeune femme n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute un peu des deux. Etait-ce donc ça, vivre en société ? S'adapter aux autres. Leur montrer ce qu'ils veulent voir. Porter un masque. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile, elle qui changeait de visage comme elle le souhaitait. Elle pouvait bien se construire une façade. Peut-être serait-elle alors mieux acceptée. Peut-être serait-elle bien intégrée ici.

« Tonks ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment était-ce ? » s'exclama une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Ginny ! Si ta mère te voyait, elle t'enverrait aussitôt au lit, tu devrais même déjà y être. » fit-elle semblant de la gronder.

« Tu n'es même pas crédible. » rétorqua la jeune fille. « Et surtout, ne deviens jamais comme maman ! Raconte-moi plutôt comment c'était cette nuit…»


	4. Une mission délicate

**Chapitre 4 : Une mission délicate**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis que Tonks avait accepté d'entrer dans cette organisation dont elle ne connaissait rien. Mais en laquelle elle avait paradoxalement toute confiance. Petit à petit, elle avait appris à mieux connaître les objectifs de l'Ordre, elle avait rencontré ses membres, avait même collaboré avec certains, essentiellement sur des missions de surveillance.

En parallèle, elle qui était maladroite avait appris à taire ses secrets et à rester le plus discrète possible. Les couloirs du Ministère n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde, malgré ce que semblait le penser certains de ses employés, et la jeune femme ne tenait surtout pas à ce qu'on connaisse son appartenance. Cela ruinerait tous les efforts de l'Ordre et elle ne voulait pas que sa maladresse engendre ce genre de faute. Elle était devenue plus stressée, plus attentive à tous ses propos, à ses rapports avec ses collègues, croisant certains au sein de l'Ordre mais devant veiller à garder la distance nécessaire quand ils se rencontraient au Ministère.

Curieusement, cette double vie ne la gênait pas. Elle n'avait de toute façon personne avec qui partager ce secret. Elle ne voulait surtout pas y impliquer ses parents qu'elle voyait de toute façon de moins en moins et n'avait tissé aucun lien assez fort pour confier une telle responsabilité à un autre qu'elle. Sa famille était désormais celle de l'Ordre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait à sa place.

Personne n'y réfutait son rôle. Personne ne se moquait de sa maladresse autrement que gentiment. Personne ne cherchait à lui mettre des baguettes dans les roues. Personne ne l'avait mal accueillie. Personne n'avait douté de son intégrité. Personne n'avait émis d'allusion douteuse envers sa famille. Personne n'avait cherché à l'écarter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de masque. Elle était Nymphadora Tonks, fille d'Andromeda Black et de Ted Tonks. Et ça ne gênait personne.

On lui donnait ici une véritable importance qui la comblait et occupait ses soirées mornes. Les repas entre membres de l'Ordre, plus ou moins informels, étaient toujours une réjouissance, et elle adorait y participer. En compagnie des enfants Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, elle s'amusait même encore plus. Ses grimaces plus ou moins conventionnelles faisaient toujours rire l'ensemble de la bande et elle se demandait parfois une fois rentrée chez elle si elle n'avait pas leur âge. Elle se souvenait encore bien de cette époque et surtout de l'innocence dont elle faisait preuve, protégée par le cocon de Poudlard, quand eux étaient déjà confrontés à des problèmes qui les dépassaient.

Ce soir-là était particulier. La jeune femme avait fini depuis déjà quelques jours la dernière mission qui lui avait été confiée et elle avait été convoquée par le Professeur Dumbledore, au Square Grimmaud. Ayant déjà fait son rapport et ces demandes étant devenues presque quotidiennes, elle ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup. Depuis le début du mois, elle avait déjà eu quatre missions courtes, sans parler des réunions de groupe qui avaient lieu environ deux fois par mois. Elle sortait de sa douche et avait simplement enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient passés sous la main avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou qui toquait et de recevoir le message. C'est en arrivant dans la cuisine, investie depuis la reformation de l'Ordre du titre de salle de réunion, qu'elle comprit à quel point ce jour était spécial.

En effet, c'était toujours à ce moment qu'elle découvrait quel allait être son partenaire, ce qui n'avait souvent aucune importance, par ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle allait en mission avec Remus Lupin. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait et elle était aussi inquiète qu'euphorique. Une vague d'informations déferla dans son esprit. Elle se trouva aussitôt laide à faire peur, mal habillée, en retard, mal coiffée, trop excentrique, et bourrée de défauts. Et l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle lui plaisait toujours autant, sinon plus encore depuis qu'elle avait appris, doucement et timidement, à le connaître. Elle retint d'ailleurs son sourire amusé, sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, en la voyant arriver. Peut-être aurait-elle dû éviter le tee-shirt avec une espèce de canard habillé dessus. Picou ou Picsou, elle ne se souvenait plus du nom exact. Une histoire moldue à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien mais qui l'avait fait rire.

« Bonjour, Nymphadora. Asseyez-vous donc. »

La jeune femme manqua de sursauter. Dans son inattention, elle n'avait pas vu que le Professeur était déjà arrivé. Il était le seul dans la bouche duquel son prénom ne lui semblait pas aussi affreux qu'il ne l'était. Un des seuls auxquels elle ne se serait jamais permis de faire une remarque pour qu'il l'appelle enfin autrement. Elle obtempéra à ses paroles et posa les coudes sur la table, détournant le regard de celui qui la perturbait. Elle était prête à écouter.

« J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier. Je sais que vous en avez eu une il y a peu de temps mais il me semble que cela ne vous pose pas de problème, et dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir bien entendu. Je ne vous demande pas de travailler jours et nuits pour l'Ordre. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« Il s'agit d'une mission de surveillance encore une fois. Mais vous aurez bien entendu tout le crédit qu'il faut pour agir, si vous vous rendez compte que c'est nécessaire. Nous cherchons à savoir si le Manoir Malfoy n'est pas un nouveau lieu de rencontres pour d'anciens mangemorts. Je crois qu'il est déjà plus ou moins surveillé par un des aurors au Ministère, Nymphadora, mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être très zélé. Comme il s'agit d'une mission ayant trait aux mages noirs… »

« Je pourrai dire que j'ai mené ma propre enquête de mon plein gré et à ce titre, une fois que j'aurai assez de preuves, arrêté certains des acteurs et les faire juger par le Magenmagot. » sourit d'un air entendu la jeune femme.

« C'est cela oui, c'est ce que nous aimerions, dans les limites du possible bien entendu, ma chère Nymphadora, il ne faut pas que cela puisse attirer trop l'attention sur vous et sur vos activités… nocturnes disons. » ajouta le Professeur. « Remus, vous aiderez Nymphadora, vous étiez déjà dans l'Ordre, vous connaissez aussi bien qu'elle les partisans de Voldemort et je préfère vous voir travailler à deux sur cette mission. »

« Bien, Professeur. » répondit simplement le concerné, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question, Nymphadora, si j'étais vous, j'irais questionner un certain Norbert Flinck, il est à l'autre bout de votre service je crois. Et j'irais peut-être voir dans ses dossiers, également… »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle avait compris le message. Elle se releva du bout de banc sur lequel elle s'était assise et sortit de la pièce après avoir salué les deux hommes. Elle arriva dans l'entrée et la tapisserie de l'escalier l'intrigua. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle était passée en coup de vent pour une mission et un rapport et n'y avait pas prêté attention. Les fois précédentes non plus, d'ailleurs, elle avait toujours évité cette partie de la maison, lui rappelant trop bien d'où elle venait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle voulait s'y attarder.

Elle gravit deux marches et s'appuya sur la rambarde pour la regarder. En haut, elle distinguait le blason de la famille Black. Et cette devise qui la faisait toujours frissonner. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour la déchiffrer, elle la connaissait par cœur. _Toujours pur_. Ce que sa grand-mère lui avait jeté à la figure avant de lui montrer son nom brûlé dans la tapisserie. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y apparaître. Elle qui n'était pas pure. Elle passa la main sur l'endroit où elle devait être. Juste en dessous de ses parents, brûlés eux aussi. À côté de son cousin Draco Malfoy et de ses tantes Narcissa et Bellatrix. Cette pensée lui glaçait le sang et elle allait redescendre l'escalier pour rentrer quand elle vit Remus Lupin l'attendant, en bas des marches, silencieux.

« Je... Je voulais juste la voir avant de partir. C'est drôle les prénoms qu'on y trouve parfois : Belvina, Ursula, c'est presque pire que Nymphadora non ? Et je pense qu'on devrait commencer la surveillance dans quelques jours, le temps que je récupère les informations auprès de Flinck, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Je me permets de te tutoyer… » bégaya-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Nymphadora c'est joli, je trouve. Et d'accord, tu n'auras qu'à me laisser un mot ici, je viens souvent. J'ai vu cette tapisserie plusieurs fois, Sirius me la montrait, tu n'y es pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Enfin ça m'arrange un peu à vrai dire. Je ne veux surtout pas faire partie de cette famille. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, je crois. On ne choisit pas d'où on vient ni qui on est… » dit tristement Remus.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Oh. Sirius ne t'a pas raconté alors. Je suis un loup-garou. Voilà ce que je suis. Une bête. » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. » chuchota la jeune femme. « Je dois y aller, il faut que je dorme un peu si je veux réussir à me lever demain matin pour le boulot. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la terre ferme et en passant devant son interlocuteur, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Non, elle n'était pas inquiète. Non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Et ce qu'il venait de lui avouer ne changeait rien. Il était tel qu'il était, et si Sirius et l'ensemble de l'Ordre lui faisaient confiance, c'était qu'il le méritait. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de le rejeter. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas été méchant avec elle, bien au contraire. Et puis question particularité, elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux lotie.

Elle sortit rapidement de la maison et transplana sitôt sur le perron pour atterrir dans son appartement. Celui-ci ne payait pas vraiment de mine. Elle n'y invitait pas grand monde, préférant sortir et se faire inviter plutôt que l'inverse. Situé dans le Londres sorcier, il était sous les combles, dégagés par le propriétaire pour se faire une source de revenus de plus. L'hiver il y faisait froid et l'été comme en cette période, il y faisait une chaleur infernale. Elle serait entre les mains de Lucifer que ça ne serait pas tellement pire.

Malgré tout, elle l'aimait bien et n'avait pas voulu en changer depuis qu'elle était partie du bercail familial. En entrant, il fallait déjà se baisser un petit peu si on ne voulait pas se prendre l'encadrement de porte. Ayant l'habitude de transplaner directement à l'intérieur, elle ne s'en souciait pas trop. Juste à droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une espèce de vieux porte-manteau un peu récalcitrant, qui ne voulait bien prendre de vêtements que quand ça lui chantait et masquait la machine à laver derrière. Une invention moldue tout de même bien pratique.

A gauche, il y avait la cuisine, ou plutôt ce qu'elle considérait comme tel. Elle avait entassé sur un minuscule plan de travail et dans les placards un peu branlants ce qu'elle considérait comme étant le minimum vital : quelques ustensiles, quelques casseroles et poêles, des conserves pour sa survie, un mini-frigo à peine rempli et de la vaisselle dépareillée. Il était vrai que cela donnait un peu l'impression de vivre dans une chambre d'étudiante. Après tout, ça avait longtemps été le cas. Et puis elle n'avait jamais été douée pour la cuisine.

Juste au bout de son frigo trônait son lit, casé entre un rideau de fil qui faisait la « barrière » entre les deux espaces et une fenêtre qui donnait un peu de clarté et de charme à la pièce. Elle donnait sur les toits souvent plus bas que son neuvième étage et était assez pittoresque. Si on longeait la fenêtre, sous la pente de toit et en évitant de se cogner la tête, on arrivait à son bureau, une grande table d'architecte dont elle était fière, encombrée de tout un tas de papiers et plus loin, contre le mur du fond, à une grande étagère en bois foncé avec une partie armoire dans laquelle elle entreposait – le terme entasser aurait peut-être été plus exact – ses vêtements et ses cours, et dans lequel elle avait réussi à caser une télévision sorcière.

La salle d'eau se situait dans la pièce attenante, avec une minuscule douche contre les parois de laquelle elle essayait de ne pas se cogner, des toilettes qu'elle devait enjamber pour accéder à ladite douche et un lavabo orné d'un miroir. Le tout était dans les tons pierre et noir, et elle trouvait ça plutôt chic, pour quelque chose d'aussi ridiculement petit.

Ah et l'appartement n'était rien sans la table basse sur laquelle elle jeta son sac à bandoulière, et qui prenait une bonne partie du maigre espace libre. Celle-ci avait été récupérée dans une brocante moldue, un jour où la jeune femme s'était prise d'envie de s'y promener, et elle l'avait repeinte – à grands renforts de sorts parce qu'elle était partie pour repeindre la pièce entièrement si elle continuait au pinceau – dans les tons taupe. Très classe selon elle. On pouvait habiter sous les combles d'un immeuble victorien et rester chic. Elle avait mis plus d'originalité dans ses poufs, rideaux et plaid de lit, patchwork de tissus trouvés çà et là et mal cousus entre eux – elle n'avait jamais été bonne en travaux manuels.

Elle ouvrit son frigo, y trouva un reste de quelque chose à manger, le dévora et s'endormit quelques heures plus tard devant la télévision après s'être mise en pyjama. Les informations attendraient.

Le lendemain en émergeant, la jeune femme se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Non. Elle allait bel et bien partir en mission avec Remus Lupin. Dès qu'elle aurait trouvé les informations nécessaires. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'être la cause d'un retard. Maugrey lui avait toujours appris que le retard était fatal. Quelques minutes trop tard et on arrivait parfois après la partie. Alors il fallait qu'ils puissent surveiller vite le manoir Malfoy afin de détecter toute activité suspecte. Ça, c'était dans ses cordes. Rester tapie derrière un buisson aux côtés d'un homme qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, ça allait déjà être moins facile. Le tout serait de ne pas bafouiller. De ne pas rougir. De ne pas être maladroite. Bref, tout ce qu'elle ne savait déjà pas faire en temps normal.

En entrant au ministère, elle rejoint directement les quartiers des aurors. Etage 2, bureaux 20 à 34. Rapidement, elle vit que Flinck n'était pas encore arrivé mais que la pile de paperasserie sur son propre bureau n'avait pas diminué, loin de là. Elle s'attela donc à la tâche, maugréant un peu contre tous ces formulaires qu'il fallait remplir. Cela paraissait bien loin du métier d'auror tel qu'on le vendait habituellement aux jeunes sorciers. Et pourtant, c'était une bonne partie de son travail. Trier et classer les dossiers. Archiver les preuves. Remplir des circulaires et des formulaires, sans parler de d'autres termes en aire dont elle préférait ignorer l'existence. Elle ne décrocha pas de ses dossiers de la matinée, acceptant simplement d'un mot le café qu'un collègue lui avait apporté.

« Encore en retard dans ta paperasse, Tonky ? » se moqua celui-ci tandis qu'elle cherchait un endroit où poser le gobelet.

La jeune femme grogna. Elle détestait ce surnom stupide dont Cameron Jonhson l'avait affublée. Il s'évertuait à trouver toujours le plus stupide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et lui envoie un sort. Là, il en changeait, attendant qu'elle succombe à nouveau. Cet auror était vraiment infernal. Et avec ça, il était aussi canon qu'un Eclair de feu, ce dont il jouait évidemment. Elle se remit à son travail en l'injuriant pour la forme.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle termine tout ça avant le déjeuner. Elle détestait cette partie de son emploi et s'échinait toujours à la repousser. Jusqu'au moment où ça n'était plus possible, soit à peu près l'instant auquel son supérieur songeait à lui envoyer une beuglante, ou pire, à lui souffler dans les bronches en face à face. Ce qui n'était jamais très agréable. Elle y consacrait alors une demi-journée voire une journée entière, remettait de l'ordre dans tous ses dossiers et s'affirmait satisfaite. Ça n'était sans doute pas la meilleure organisation, mais c'était la seule à laquelle elle acceptait de se soumettre.

Peut-être la raison pour laquelle on ne prenait plus la peine de lui faire lire le règlement. Elle dérogeait à presque tous les points. En retard le matin quand elle oubliait de se lever, tenue un peu chiffonnée quand elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, cheveux rose chewing-gum ou bleu électrique, procédures bâclées ou dossiers égarés, elle ne comptait plus tellement les remontrances que son boss et avant lui son maître d'apprentissage lui avaient faites.

Curieusement, ils la conservaient quand même dans leurs effectifs. La jeune femme s'était demandé si ça n'était pas pour illustrer l'équité des chances entre les sorcières et les sorciers dont certains commençaient déjà à parler. Elle était la seule femme du service, à part une sorcière complètement dingue de la cafetière qu'elle ne voyait presque jamais. Elle avait cessé de croire depuis quelques temps que ça n'était dû qu'à son nom et avait su faire oublier ses origines. Peut-être était-ce alors à cause de ses bons résultats ? Après tout, elle résolvait presque toutes les affaires qu'on posait sur son bureau et commençait à bien garnir les geôles du ministère. Ou alors c'était parce que Maugrey aurait tué quiconque ruinerait son travail ?

« Tu viens casser la croûte, Tonky ? » lança une voix.

Encore cet idiot de Jonhson. Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. A croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Si tel était le cas, la jeune femme voulait bien lui refiler un peu de paperasse. Relevant la tête de ses dossiers, elle se leva enfin, prit son manteau et jeta un coup d'œil au bureau. Elle était une des dernières à partir. Apparemment, les autres avaient capitulé avant elle face à l'appel de leur ventre. Plus loin, elle vit tout de même Flinck, avec un air très concentré sur ses papiers.

« Tu viens faire une pause aussi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Cameron roula des yeux quand elle croisa son regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'inviter ? Flinck n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une flèche. De plus, il n'était pas très bavard. Autant dire qu'il ne s'était pas bien intégré au reste de l'équipe, contrairement à elle, arrivée pourtant beaucoup plus tard. Il acquiesça cependant et les rejoignit. Jolie stratégie pour le faire parler innocemment, se félicita la jeune femme en son for intérieur.


	5. Le jour et la nuit

**Chapitre 5 : Le jour et la nuit**

En rentrant du déjeuner avec ses collègues, Tonks était assez satisfaite. Elle avait obtenu les informations qu'elle voulait. Ou du moins, tout ce que pouvait lui donner Flinck. Elle comprenait pourquoi le pauvre auror n'était pas intégré au reste du groupe. Il n'avait quand même pas l'air très malin. Elle en avait déjà entendu dire dans les couloirs qu'il ne méritait pas sa place, qu'il piquait celle d'un jeune auror qui aurait été bien meilleur, ou qu'il entachait le blason de la profession.

Bien souvent, ça n'était pas ses collègues eux-mêmes qui faisaient les remarques mais des employés de d'autres services, parfois de la Brigade magique. Ceux-là avaient une dent contre eux, en ce moment. Sans doute étaient-ils vexés que la justice magique soit divisée entre leurs deux bureaux. L'un s'occupant des mages noirs et l'autre des affaires courantes.

Pourtant, ils pouvaient se vanter d'avoir élucidé de sacrés crimes ces dernières années, et pas toujours commis par des mangemorts. Il était facile de faire passer un assassinat pour un de leurs faits en ce moment, et certains en profitaient pour tuer ceux qui les gênaient. Ils avaient eu plusieurs cas comme ça : un gamin qui avait assassiné ses parents parce qu'ils l'empêchaient de réaliser ses caprices, un neveu qui avait poussé sa vieille tante dans l'escalier pour récupérer son héritage, une gamine qui avait découpé en rondelles son chien parce qu'elle se pensait oracle…

D'ailleurs, quand on parlait de l'hippogriffe, la jeune femme croisa deux officiers de la brigade de police magique. Ils se partageaient l'étage, avec les autres départements de la justice magique. Elle les salua poliment avant de passer son chemin.

« Ils emploient des femmelettes chez les aurors ? » demanda finement l'un d'eux à son comparse.

« Nan, elle, elle est auror qu'à cause du nom, tu comprends, faut l'avoir à l'œil. Des femmes chez les aurors, on aura tout vu. Déjà qu'elles sont à peine bonnes pour la brigade. Peut-être chez ce benêt d'Arthur Weasley, avec ses sorts incontrôlables, elles pourraient peut-être l'aider ! » rit l'autre.

Durant toute sa scolarité, on avait dit à Tonks qu'elle était trop indisciplinée pour réussir correctement à passer entre les mailles du filet sans se faire repérer. Elle se souvenait même avoir été convoquée par le Professeur Dumbledore au début de sa cinquième année, pour qu'il lui explique la raison qui l'avait poussé à ne pas la nommer préfète de sa maison. Elle était trop indisciplinée. Trop impulsive. Trop hyperactive. Alors elle fit honneur à sa réputation.

Sa baguette trouva instantanément le chemin de sa main. Elle n'eut qu'un mot à penser pour se mettre aussitôt en position. Réactivité. Ce que lui avait enseigné Maugrey tout au long de sa formation. Elle lança alors un sort informulé qui les attacha au plafond avec des cordes. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se batte au corps-à-corps avec eux, elle perdrait aussitôt. Elle était en bonne condition physique mais pas au point d'affronter deux colosses. Au moins, ils avaient reçu une leçon.

La jeune femme ne s'attarda pas dans le couloir, ignorant les cris de protestation de ses « collègues » et regagna son bureau. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et comptait faire quelques recherches sur ce que lui avait dit Flinck.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johnson entra à son tour dans leur bureau et l'interpella :

« Les deux gus dans le couloir, c'est toi ? »

« Non, pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit moi ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre d'une je-te-passe-la-bordée-d'injures d'auror aux cheveux roses. Et je n'en connais qu'une ici ! » rit-il.

« Ah oui, c'est peut-être moi alors. Ils m'avaient énervée. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se replonger dans ses recherches.

Elle avait commencé par faire le tri des dossiers encore sur son bureau pour trouver les informations qui l'intéressaient. Flinck n'était pas très bavard mais quand on s'intéressait un peu à lui et à ses enquêtes, il se sentait plus en confiance et débordait d'envie de prouver qu'il faisait du bon travail. Aussi, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire raconter ses recherches, les pistes qui selon lui n'avaient pas abouti et qu'il avait archivées aux sous-sols, ainsi que toutes ses hypothèses.

La jeune femme s'était montrée captivée par ce qu'il disait, même si on pouvait effectivement deviner que l'homme n'était pas très malin. Certaines de ses pistes non abouties étaient de véritables trésors qu'elle aurait exploités aussitôt à sa place, au lieu de les ranger dans des boîtes en carton !

Johnson en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque, même si le dîner avait l'air de l'avoir profondément ennuyé. Il ne pensait sans doute pas à ce genre de repas, quand il parlait de faire une pause avec elle. Elle chassa cette idée de la tête pour se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Ça n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à de pareilles sottises. Encore moins avec cet imbécile de Johnson. L'auror avait beau être craquant, il n'en était pas moins fier comme un paon.

Après quelques dossiers fouinés çà et là sur son bureau – fou ce qu'elle avait pu accumuler dans ses tiroirs, il était peut-être vraiment temps d'en archiver certains – la jeune femme trouva enfin de quoi corroborer les dires de son collègue. Yaxley et Avery étaient encore en activité, même si ce dernier avait subi la disgrâce de son maître pour l'avoir renié pendant les treize années d'accalmie.

D'après le rapport qu'elle tenait entre les mains, on l'avait aperçu près de l'ancienne maison des Jedusor, véritable pseudonyme de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tremblant encore de douleur. Les passants qui l'avaient remarqué étaient des moldus qui avaient vu les affiches placardées partout dans leur ville. Quand ils avaient voulu appeler les autorités, celles-ci en avaient informé leurs supérieurs qui avaient eux-mêmes prévenu le ministère de la Magie, qui était arrivé trop tard. Les agents dépêchés sur place avaient tout de même recueilli le témoignage des deux passants et avaient classé l'affaire.

Quant à Yaxley, elle avait vu quelque part dans ses dossiers une feuille qui le mentionnait. Il avait été vu dans le quartier de Bloomsbury, et on le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine du double meurtre de moldus qui avait eu lieu là dans la nuit suivant son apparition. Cependant, rien ne le reliait matériellement à l'affaire et il n'avait pas pu être inquiété.

Après ces constatations, Tonks décida de descendre jusqu'aux sous-sols du Ministère pour y consulter les dossiers archivés par Flinck. Elle emporta quelques dossiers clôturés qu'elle avait oublié elle-même d'y ranger, et prit l'ascenseur. Le trajet n'était pas long mais ils furent importunés par de nombreux avions en papier transportant des missives plus ou moins importantes, qui les firent s'arrêter à tous les étages avant le niveau -2 qui l'intéressait.

Sans compter cet homme vociférant au fond de la cabine d'ascenseur, entre deux quintes de toux, heureusement séparé d'elle par deux malabars, qui n'arrêtait pas de crier, son chapeau pointu orné d'une fleur sur la tête et une liane de lierre essayant de l'étrangler autour du coup, qu'il n'était pas fou et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi le ministère voulait fermer sa boutique de farces et attrapes, qu'il venait juste de tester un sort et que tout était sous son contrôle. Sans doute un hurluberlu qui allait avoir affaire avec la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie au troisième étage. Le pauvre allait devoir passer par les sous-sols avant, suivant les mouvements de l'ascenseur, en espérant qu'il tienne suffisamment longtemps sans suffoquer.

Enfin, elle put s'extirper pour arriver devant le box de l'archiviste. C'était un vieux sorcier un peu ronchon, avec des touffes blanches lui sortant des oreilles et dont les vêtements sentaient encore l'antimite de son placard. Elle lui tendit ses dossiers en lui indiquant le département qu'ils concernaient et signa les papiers administratifs qui confirmaient leur legs aux archives. Elle se dirigea ensuite entre les allées, suivant les maigres indications sur certains cartons pour enfin trouver son bonheur.

Elle rentra chez elle le soir même, fourbue d'avoir passé des heures à lire une montagne de feuillets pour y dénicher les informations qui l'intéressaient. Elle envoya un hibou à Remus Lupin pour lui indiquer la fin de ses recherches et la possibilité de commencer leur mission, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin en ouvrant sa fenêtre, elle se rendit compte qu'une lettre avait été déposée sur le rebord. Le hibou avait dû passer dans la nuit et être las de frapper encore et encore au carreau. Quand elle dormait, elle avait un véritable sommeil de plomb. Sa mère avait l'habitude de dire qu'un effondrement de la maison familiale pouvait se produire dans la nuit, elle serait ensevelie avec sans être réveillée.

Remus et elle avaient rendez-vous le lendemain soir, devant chez elle, pour partir ensemble au Manoir Malfoy. Ils passeraient alors plusieurs nuits à surveiller l'habitation, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un rassemblement de mangemorts. La jeune femme acquiesça à sa lecture, même si ça ne servait à rien, étant seul témoin, et acteur, de la scène. Elle avait cette fâcheuse manie de parler toute seule, aussi, et ça faisait à chaque fois rire ses collègues de travail quand ils l'entendaient pester dans son coin. Il paraissait qu'elle était folle. Enfin, elle n'était plus tellement à ça près. Et puis des études de psychomédicomages américains avaient montré que parler à soi-même rendait plus intelligent. Et toc. Il faudrait seulement qu'elle évite peut-être de faire ça devant son futur coéquipier. Il allait la trouver vraiment très étrange. Comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez.

Le temps passa vite jusqu'au moment de leur rendez-vous. Elle n'avait après tout pas que ça à faire et si elle avait avancé sur ses heures de bureau sur leur enquête pour l'Ordre, son patron n'avait pas eu l'air de la trouver si débordée que ça puisqu'il lui avait déposé un dossier sur le coin de son bureau dès l'aube. Elle avait une nouvelle mission à faire, avec Johnson qui plus est. Celui-ci lui avait sauté dessus dès son arrivée pour lui en parler. Elle n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de prendre un café ou d'ouvrir même le dossier qu'il paraissait déjà enthousiaste.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris entre deux phrases incohérentes, il s'agissait de traquer une petite bande de loups garous dans le nord de l'Angleterre, du côté des Pennines, la plus grande chaîne de montagnes d'Angleterre. Ils se seraient cachés dans les massifs montagneux et descendent dans les vallées pour terroriser les populations moldues essentiellement, mordre leurs enfants voire en croquer un bout.

Ils seraient une demi-douzaine à agir soi-disant au nom de leur Seigneur des Ténèbres et il fallait à tout prix les arrêter avant qu'ils ne causent plus de dégâts. A cette occasion, on leur a fourni des potions Tue-loup, des cataplasmes pour contrer les effets des morsures et griffures, et toutes les autres armes possibles si jamais ils se font désarmer. Il leur suffira d'aller les chercher au dépôt.

La jeune femme a donc passé son temps à transplaner entre son petit appartement à Londres, le Ministère de la Magie, et ce fichu bled dans le Nord de l'Angleterre dans lequel ils se sont installés, normalement en tout anonymat. Pour ne pas paraître trop soupçonnables, ils ont même pris une chambre pour couple dans un petit hôtel miteux, comme s'ils étaient des touristes.

Le premier soir, ils ont dormi ensemble dans le seul grand lit, convenant qu'ils étaient suffisamment mâtures pour savoir se tenir. Apparemment, ça avait échappé à son collègue pendant la nuit puisqu'il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille durant son sommeil et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le peloter un peu. Le plus gênant avait été au matin, quand elle avait senti son érection contre ses fesses et avait fait semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille le premier et se rende compte de la situation. Son propre corps, las de plusieurs mois de solitude, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir à ce contact et ça n'en était que plus embarrassant.

Cameron s'était alors simplement étiré, l'avait poussé pour qu'elle se lève aussi et s'était dirigé naturellement vers la salle de bain. Elle avait attendu d'entendre l'eau couler pour sortir du lit à son tour, un peu confuse. Elle avait pris ses vêtements sur sa chaise, pour les enfiler rapidement en priant pour qu'il ne déboule pas dans la chambre pile à ce moment-là.

Des bruits éloquents avaient filtré de la porte adjacente et elle en avait déduit que monsieur n'était pas prêt de sortir. Elle n'était pas du genre prude mais quand même, elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait sous la douche.

Quand il était sorti torse nu et les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, elle avait fait un mini blocage. Quand même. Il était bien foutu. Elle lui avait balancé un tee-shirt à la figure pour se redonner une contenance et avait juré ses grands dieux que le lendemain soir, elle dormirait chez elle ! Ça l'arrangeait, elle devrait y rejoindre Remus pour leur mission commune, mais elle tut cette partie du raisonnement, bien entendu.

Une fois habillés entièrement tous les deux et un rapide petit déjeuner avalé, ils sortirent soi-disant pour visiter les montagnes, leur baguette soigneusement cachée sous leurs vêtements. Ils étaient dans le comté de Northumberland, tout au nord de l'Angleterre, le dernier comté avant l'Ecosse. Le paysage paraissait déchiré, meurtri. Les pays noirs n'étaient pas si loin et les mines avaient dû détruire en partie les lieux. Sans compter les monts constitués essentiellement de calcaire et de grès, la végétation se situant essentiellement dans les vallées.

Le village était entouré de ces monts, et paraissait complètement isolé du reste du monde. Ils l'avaient choisi car c'était là qu'avaient eu lieu les dernières attaques. Ils avaient passé la matinée à interroger les victimes et leurs familles, à leur demander le plus de précisions possibles compte tenu des circonstances, afin de décrire leurs agresseurs, ce qu'ils avaient dit ainsi que la façon dont les vendettas s'étaient déroulées, n'hésitant pas à utiliser parfois un peu d'hypnose, même si ça n'était pas dans leurs méthodes habituelles. Ils n'avaient pas de pensine sous la main. Ils avaient fini par leur lancer des sorts d'oubli et Cameron avait fait un saut à Sainte Mangouste pour les prévenir des dégâts qu'il faudrait réparer ici, pour protéger les moldus de leurs transformations ou de celles de leurs enfants. Cette partie n'était pas de leur ressort.

L'après-midi avait été consacrée à des recherches dans la montagne, pour trouver les caches dans lesquelles leurs ennemis avaient pu se réfugier. Grâce aux informations recueillies, ils savaient qu'ils étaient six, dont deux femelles, qu'ils étaient tous sous leur forme de loup et que leur chef avait un pelage gris foncé et le museau éraflé par une vieille blessure. Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à marcher, aux aguets, espérant découvrir un indice. Ils avaient lancé plusieurs sorts de localisation sans aucun succès. Ils en étaient réduits à de la traque pure, au repérage d'indices au sol, de branches particulièrement abîmées par le passage d'une grosse bête, aux empreintes de pas dans le sol rendu meuble par les dernières pluies, diluviennes dans la région.

Ils étaient finalement rentrés fourbus et sans piste et la jeune femme était présentement en train d'hésiter. Devait-elle suggérer à Cameron de surveiller le village toute la nuit à tour de rôle pour prendre une autre attaque de loups garous sur le fait ou devait-elle surveiller le Manoir Malfoy avec Remus ? D'après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit, une réunion importante devait avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours et il fallait absolument qu'ils repèrent les lieux avant. Entre les deux, son cœur balançait.

Son coéquipier s'effondra sur le lit double en marmonnant qu'ils veilleraient le lendemain et que si elle lui laissait quelques minutes pour récupérer, il lancerait des sorts pour protéger le village et l'avertir si jamais une intrusion avait lieu. Il la préviendrait alors immédiatement pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans son appartement de Londres. Il s'enfonça alors dans des ronflements profonds avant d'ajouter qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine à refuser de dormir une nuit de plus avec lui et que c'était bien dommage parce qu'elle… et elle n'eut pas la fin, couper par une bordée de ronflements.

Tonks resta interdite avant de transplaner vers son studio avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle chassa bien vite. Elle fonça prendre une douche avant d'avaler un morceau tout en s'habillant d'une main. On toqua à sa porte et elle demanda quelques minutes pour enfiler un haut. Deux missions à mener, ça n'était pas sorcier, elle allait finir épuisée à ce rythme !

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Remus Lupin légèrement embarrassé de s'introduire de cette façon dans l'intimité d'une autre personne, qu'il connaissait à peine qui plus est. Il fit deux pas dans l'appartement, esquissa une bise maladroite avec la jeune femme, qui se solda par deux joues cognées et quelques grimaces.

« On va… on va peut-être y aller, non ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Oui, euh, oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Il glissa d'autorité sa main dans la sienne pour transplaner. En arrivant, la jeune femme la lâcha aussitôt pour s'éloigner et se plier en deux. Elle mit ses mains sur les genoux pour s'appuyer, la tête penchée en avant. Elle allait vomir, ça n'était pas possible. Comment le corps faisait-il pour supporter autant de changements brutaux ? Il n'y avait pas une loi de la biologie moldue pour dire qu'on ne pouvait pas se téléporter sans perdre des morceaux ou en chambouler ? Parce que là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'estomac dans les oreilles et le cœur dans les chaussettes. Elle avait vraiment trop voyagé ces derniers temps. Et dire que ça n'était même pas fini. Elle ne voulait même pas penser au lendemain. Trop déprimant.

« Euh, ça va aller ? Vous… tu… vous avez du mal avec le transplanage ? » Bredouilla Remus, posant une main sur son épaule et se penchant à son tour, inquiet.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer je crois… Et c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup en quelques jours. J'ai un boulot en Northumberland, en ce moment. »

« Ah oui, qu'y fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Ils avaient atterri à quelques centaines de mètres des grilles du manoir, pour ne pas se faire repérer ou risquer de faire sonner un quelconque sort de protection. Ils marchaient à présent à côté du chemin qui y menait, dans les sous-bois qui environnaient la demeure.

« Je… je traque des loups garous qui s'en prennent à plusieurs villages. On pense qu'ils sont passés du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. » glissa-t-elle, gênée.

« Oh… C'est vrai que je ne suis pas comme mes semblables…Enfin, je ne crois pas. Pas totalement. »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle un peu vite. « Pardon, je… je ne voulais pas parler aussi fort, j'espère qu'on n'a pas été repérés… »

« Non mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as raté la filature… tu es aussi discrète qu'un scroutt à pétards ma parole ! » sourit-il.

« Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je voulais juste dire que tu n'étais pas comme eux… Ils ont tué plusieurs dizaines d'innocents, et transformés certains, des moldus en plus, qui devaient être terrifiés. C'est horrible. Monstrueux. Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es humain. » dit-elle plus doucement.

« Si tu le dis… On arrive. Trouvons un bon angle d'observation. » coupa-t-il un peu brusquement.


End file.
